


Joey Takes Control

by lewdchirps



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: First Time Blow Jobs, Lemon, M/M, PWP without Porn, Power Dynamics, Short One Shot, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 03:52:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11638377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lewdchirps/pseuds/lewdchirps
Summary: Kaiba thinks that he's always in charge, but Joey shows him one way he isn't





	Joey Takes Control

Joey had a plan for the first time he sucked off Seto Kaiba.

He'd never expected to be making those kinds of plans, to be totally honest. The guy was an asshole; Joey shouldn't have even thought of the idea. It should have never came to him.

But it did. And it was because of what had happened in the school bathroom earlier that week.

Joey was washing his hands when Kaiba stumbled in. Of course, the great Kaiba never really stumbled, he was just microscopically less coordinated that usual. Thick dark rings clung to the undersides of Kaiba's eyes, and even Joey was able to piece those together. Joey was about to open his mouth to say something stupid--something like "I guess the great Kaiba can't handle school _and_ a company after all!"--but the jeer caught in his throat the second Kaiba undid the front of his dick and pulled his dick out. It was barely in view for a fraction of a second before Kaiba leaned far enough into the urinal to cut off line of sight, but that was enough for Joey. Joey stood there at the sinks, the automatic faucet long since turned off, and stared at the spot that he last saw Kaiba's dick.

Now, Joey knew that Kaiba was an attractive guy, he wasn't so stupid to have missed that little detail, but he also knew that Kaiba was bad news. Kaiba was a shitty and totally intolerable human being, which should have been enough to negate anything physically attractive about him. Plus, it wasn't like Kaiba was modest about it, either. Kaiba knew he was attractive, Joey knew he was attractive, no need to rehash already tread ground, right?

Except Kaiba noticed Joey's stare, the slight widening of his eyes, and suddenly there was new ground to tread.

"What are _you_ looking at, Wheeler?" Kaiba asked, not quite so acerbic as usual. Oh, sure, there was an edge to it, as usual, but it sounded like something else. It _felt_ like something else.

"Uh," Joey said brightly.

Kaiba finished up, hiding his cock away, and approached Joey. Joey backed up until his back hit the white tile wall. Kaiba's glare sent tingles down Joey's spine. "What are _you_ looking at?" Kaiba repeating, his voice extremely close.

And that was why Joey found himself ringing Kaiba's doorbell. He shook in anticipation and nerves and a plan.

Kaiba invited him inside as if he were just a colleague, not someone over for... whatever it actually was. He lead him upstairs to a private study, which Joey was incredibly grateful for. He wouldn't have known what to do if Kaiba had lead him to, say, the bedroom.

The study was dark and overwhelmed by heavy mahogany furniture and blackout curtains drawn across the windows. The only light came from a lamp huddled up next to the armchair that set next to an unlit fireplace. Kaiba took a seat in that armchair, his knees slightly askew.

"Kneel, dog," he ordered, and Joey knelt.

Kaiba had showered before he came over, for which Joey was thankful. His dick had only the slight hint of musk, and a bit of soap, and the head tasted clean as it travelled over his lips. Kaiba let out a soft gasp and grabbed Joey's hair as he hardened in his mouth.

"Always eager to serve your master," Kaiba muttered as Joey's mouth sank lower on his cock. Joey flushed in irritation, but he couldn't care enough to argue. He had a silky hard cock in his mouth, and that's what he cared most about.

He moved his head, up and down, coating Kaiba's cock with his saliva, sucking on it. Kaiba started thrusting his hips up into Joey's mouth, too gently at first, but soon with more power and urgency. They settled into a rhythm, one where Kaiba slowly but surely assumed control. He was grabbing onto Joey's hair and forcing his cock past his lips, nearly fucking his face. Kaiba's cock threatened to force its way down Joey's throat, and the very thought of it made Joey's own erection pulse in need in his pants, but he had other plans.

It started slowly, Joey swirling his tongue around Kaiba's cockhead as it left his mouth, making Kaiba grunt and twitch his hips in surprise. Then he brought a hand up between his legs to cup his balls. Kaiba let a completely unabashed moan at that, then looked down at Joey, his face silently trying to convey that _he_ was in charge and _he_ called the shots. Joey looked back up at him, Kaiba's cock between his lips, with a look in his eyes that said, plainly, to fuck off.

Joey grabbed Kaiba's hip with his free hand, stopping him from thrusting, and suddenly took Kaiba's cock down whole, feeling it slide down his throat. Kaiba grunted and grabbed Joey's hair, trying to reclaim hold of the situation, but Joey didn't allow him. Joey working his cock with his tongue in a completely indulgent way, sucking and teasing it until it jumped in his mouth and Kaiba twisted in pleasure. He nipped at the inside of Kaiba's thighs, eliciting a whimper from Kaiba himself, which made Joey's head spin with power.

Kaiba looked down at him, face flushed and angry and totally helpless in the face of his own arousal and the man who had taken control over it. Joey sucked on his cock voraciously like a starving dog, dripping drool onto the armchair's fancy upholstery.

Joey could tell when Kaiba was about to come before he said anything, as his balls drew upward and his hot cock throbbed in his mouth. Kaiba gasped, "J-Joey--" before coming and flooding Joey's mouth with his hot bitter seed. Joey swallowed it all, letting his throat massage Kaiba's cock, making sure he was completely empty.

Joey drew back and whiped his mouth and looked up at Kaiba, flushed and panting. Kaiba tried to sneer at him, "Wheeler," but his voice came out breathless and exhausted.

"Yes, Kaiba?" Joey said innocently.

"You... get out of my house."


End file.
